


Toss and Turn

by laira348



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: M/M, five times thing, i mean it's gareth what do you expect, there's some blood and a lot of swearing btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Gareth had a nightmare and one time he had a nice dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss and Turn

I.

Gareth hid underneath the blanket. Maybe then the horrible things from his dreams won’t follow him into the real world.

“Pearl always told me that nothing bad can happen to you if you’re under a blanket,” his new employer informed him, making no move to take the blanket off of him. Gareth was glad. It was enough that he knew that Gareth was scared. At least he didn’t see him scared too.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Richard – King Richard, he reminded himself – asked.

“I don’t have bad dreams.”

The King scoffed. “Of course you do. Everyone has them.”

“I don’t,” he protested. It was only when the words left his mouth that he realized he shouldn’t talk that way to the king, even if said king was a child just like Gareth. The king didn’t say anything about it though.

“If you say so. I get nightmares all the time. Cuddles help.”

“I’m fine, my king.”

“Okay. But I’m here if you ever need a hug.”

“I don’t hug, but thank you for offering.”

“Also you probably shouldn’t sleep with the blanket over your head. So you can breathe properly.”

“Good to know. Do you ever shut up?”

Richard hesitated and Gareth was afraid he crossed a line for a moment until he spoke again.

“Not really,” he said. His tone was a bit sad and Gareth found he didn’t like that. “I could if you want to sleep. But I don’t like when it’s quiet when I’m afraid. I know, you probably aren’t afraid, but I still think talking is nice. Besides, we should probably get to know each other better. Since we’re going to spend a lot of time together now.”

“It’s nice,” he admitted. “But I’m feeling sleepy.”

“Do you want me to sing to you? There’s a lullaby Pearl sings to me, I find it very relaxing.”

“Sure,” he shrugged. Richard started singing softly.

The song was beautiful.

Gareth took the blanket off of his head just in time to see Richard smile at him, his blue eyes sparkling.

Richard wasn’t someone he’d normally talk to. He’s annoying and touchy-feely and has no clue how to be a king. And yet, lying here, listening to his lullaby, he could tell he was going to like him.

II.

It wasn’t so much the nightmare as the realization that it could’ve happened that frightened him.

Gareth didn’t fear many things, but he feared this. And it almost happened yesterday. Someone tried to assassinate Richard. It wasn’t the first time, but he got closer than anyone ever did before. He didn’t get close enough before Gareth stopped him and he was currently rotting in the dungeon while Gareth decided what torture he wanted to use on him.

But in the dream he didn’t make it in time. In the dream he saw Richard lying on the ground, his beautiful eyes glassy and blood all over his velvet-clothed torso. Gareth loves blood, delights in it, but this is his king. His friend.

Now that he was awake and could see Richard asleep at the other side of the room he was okay. More or less. He contemplated going to the dungeon to start on the torture, but he didn’t want Richard to wake up because he heard screaming. He was still very shaken from the whole thing. Richard panicking was the last thing Gareth needed right now.

He settled for watching over Richard, knowing better than to try to sleep. He looked peaceful, up until the moment he started whimpering and shaking in his sleep. Gareth got up quickly and sat next to him, stroking his hair.

“Rich? Wake up, Rich, it’s not real,” he murmured softly.

His eyes shot open.

“Gare.”

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know. I am too,” he admitted. He will deny it if Richard ever brings it up, but he’s terrified. He can’t lose him.

“Will you please hold me?” he asked. Gareth didn’t hesitate and climbed under the covers and drew Richard into his arms.

It was just for tonight, he told himself. After all, they both needed it.

III.

There was a clatter and screaming. It was that that lured Gareth out of his hiding place. He was the head guard. He had to make sure the king was safe.

He sped up along the corridor, fear overwhelming him. Richard was in danger and it was his fault. He wasn't there to protect him, all because of some stupid fight. He was supposed to be there, damn it!

He woke up not knowing what exactly happened.

*

Gareth sat up, panting.

_It's okay, it's okay_ , he told himself. _It was just a dream._

But it was an awful dream. And the last nightmare he had was when he was a teenager. He wasn’t sure how to handle it. Climbing into Richard’s bed simply wasn’t an option anymore. Not that Richard ever stopped doing it. But Gareth preferred to keep his dignity intact.

And yet he found himself walking down the hall leading to Richard’s bedchamber. Gareth didn’t need a cuddle – he hated cuddles – but he needed to see him. Needed to make sure he was alright.

The dream wasn’t real, Gareth knew that, but their fight was.

It wasn’t even about anything important. It was a longstanding argument they had. Gareth wanted Richard to learn basic self-defense and Richard refused to fight. He should accept that, but he was scared and he was never particularly good with words. He said things he wished he could take back just as soon as they were out of his mouth. He just fucked it all up.

And Richard, being the sensitive and vulnerable person that he is took his stupid words close to heart. So they yelled at each other until Gareth couldn’t take it anymore and stormed out.

And it wasn’t till later that he thought of all the danger Richard could be in without Gareth there to protect him. But at that point he was too embarrassed and afraid to admit he was wrong, so he figured he’ll check on him tomorrow.

But after this dream he just had to make sure Richard was safe. After all, it was his job. There was nothing wrong with that. He wasn't being weak or scared. He was fulfilling his duty towards his king.

He snuck into Richard's bedchamber, making sure to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake him. There was nothing wrong with this, but he would still prefer if his little visit went unnoticed.

There he was, peacefully curled up around a pillow, not a scratch on him. Gareth wanted to go closer, to see his eyes open and feel his heart beating, but this was enough. He was safe. Gareth could fight his fear on his own now. Knowing he was alive and well should be enough. He can apologize for saying bullshit tomorrow.

He sighed and turned around, the door creaking as he opened it to leave.

“Gareth?” Richard whispered sleepily. Gareth stopped in his tracks. Bloody hell. Of course he woke Richard up. That was just his luck.

“What are you doing here?” He could hear him sitting up and felt his eyes on him. But he didn’t turn around, knowing he would lose his composure if he did.

“I was just checking on you, sire. You can go back to sleep.”

“Did you have a bad dream?” he asked.

“I don’t have bad dreams,” he replied emotionlessly, or as much as he could manage at the moment.

“Right,” he snorted uncharacteristically, but his voice was watery. “I almost forgot that you’re invincible.”

Against his better judgment Gareth turn to face him. Richard was watching him with concern.

“Come on,” he patted the bed. “You don’t have to talk about it. You can leave before I wake up and I’ll never mention it. Just let me help you, Gare.”

He couldn’t resist him when he was looking at him like that. And he was bound to obey him anyway, never mind the fact that Richard would never make him do something against his will and they both knew it.

He lied down on his back on the ridiculously soft bed, hoping this will be enough for Richard to shut up. Of course it wasn’t. He smiled at him and laid his head on his chest, draping an arm over his torso. And Gareth wasn’t a hugging person, he really wasn’t, but this felt nice. So nice.

“I didn’t mean it,” he said after a moment of silence. Neither of them was sleeping anyway. He might as well get it of his chest. He didn’t want to talk about it, not really, but he knew Richard would never bring it up first. He was way too forgiving. He would keep his fears and insecurities to himself and Gareth didn’t want him to think he didn’t care or that he thought low of him.

“Hm?” Richard murmured sleepily.

“You’re not useless. I was just-,” he paused, unsure how to phrase the rest. He was never good at talking about his feelings, unless the feeling was anger. “Worried, I guess.”

“It’s alright, Gare-bear.” Gareth could hear the smile in his voice and knew the king understood he was saying ‘I’m sorry’ even if he didn’t say it outright. He didn’t even bother correcting him when he called him that childish nickname. After all, they were cuddling in the bed together. It wasn’t exactly the time to try and preserve his dignity.

He’ll do that in the morning, but now he just wanted to be held.

IV.

Gareth had a very restless night. Pearl’s lullaby echoed in his head and didn’t let him sleep. He didn’t fall asleep till the small hours of the morning and even then Richard’s voice kept haunting him in his dreams. Him and Richard, facing each other. He could hear Kingsley taunting Richard. He was gripping his sword tightly, tears in his eyes. Gareth should attack, but he couldn’t move.

Richard, that little shit. He had to start being all sentimental, didn’t he? Let’s sing the lullaby, Gareth, for old time’s sake, Gareth, you’re my best friend, I don’t want to fight you.

That was always the problem with him. He never learned to control his feelings. He would never kill Gareth, even if he could.

And damn his old heart, but Gareth felt the same.

He could kill Richard, he bloody well knew that. That man had no idea how to use a sword, no matter how many times Gareth tried to teach him. It would be so painfully simple to kill him. But he knew he couldn’t do it.

He tried his best to never be weak, to never let feelings rule him, but damn it, he loved Richard. He was not going to kill him.

He could let Richard win, assuming he was going to try and fight. But he was supposed to protect him and he has realized a long time ago that meant more than making sure he stays alive. He can’t let Richard lived with that. Killing his best friend would destroy him.

There has to be another way.

V.

Gareth walked into his bedroom, thrown away the sheet and shrieked. Richard’s head was right there, his hair just as messy as always. He blew it from his face.

“You did this to me!” he accused him.

He woke up screaming.

As far as his nightmares go, this was tamer than usual. But he was tired. Ever since he sent Richard away, he kept having bad dreams. About him being hurt and angry at Gareth and he was so tired. He longed for a dreamless sleep, so he could spent at least some part of the day not constantly worrying about Richard.

Sid came running into the room in his nightshirt.

“Shh! You’re going to get me killed.”

“I saw his head! It was right there. And he was giving me that look.”

Sid sighed. “My king. Think about what’s going on. Richard was your friend.”

_He still is_ , he wanted to say, but stayed silent. _Nothing can change that._

“And yes, you took his throne and his queen and his kingdom and his favorite shirts and his weekly bridge game-“

“Oh, get on with it!” he snapped. The boy had a point, but that didn’t make it any more pleasant to listen to.

“But that fact you feel bad about it is a good thing. It means you’re actually surprisingly human.”

“Maybe I do feel guilty,” he admitted. Now that he had a name for the feeling he realized he felt it before – after a battle and all the times he pushed Richard too far and they ended up fighting. He was just never in a position where he couldn’t make up for it. Richard was far away – safe, hopefully – and probably didn’t even know about Gareth taking over. He couldn’t just up and leave so he could hug him, no matter how much he wished he could.

“I do miss the old bastard,” he sighed. Richard’s sentimentality was rubbing off on him.

“Look. There was another thing my mother used to do for my dreams.”

He reached his hand towards his head and made a pulling motion.

“Good dreams only,” he sung. “Good dreams only, bad dreams out of this head. It’s time tonight for dreams of fright to leave this little boy’s bed.”

Gareth felt a little foolish, watching Sid’s hopeful grin, but he allowed himself this little weakness.

“There’s one more in there,” he whispered. Sid made a soft noise of acknowledgement and pulled the last bad dream out of Gareth’s head and left Gareth to his – finally – peaceful sleep.

\+ I.

Gareth lied down in his bed. It was three days since Sid made sure all the bad dreams go away and so far he slept peacefully. Oh, he still worried about Richard plenty and he felt guilty as hell, but at least he could sleep at night. He felt a little silly now that they stopped – Richard was always the one with the bad dreams, not him. He had some, sure, but never so many in a row.

But there will be no more nightmares tonight.

*

Gareth walked through the corridor of the castle when suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around, getting ready to punch whoever dared touch him, but there was –

“Richard,” he whispered, smiling widely. Oh, it was so good to see him again. He would never admit it, but he missed him. A lot.

“Hey, Gare,” he grinned. “Missed me?”

“Of course I did.”

What happened to ‘never admit it’? What was it about Richard that always made him act like a fool?

“Ah, come ‘er,” he said and threw his hands around him. “I missed you too. Wait,” he withdrew. “Is this my shirt?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged and blushed a little. His shirts were just so soft and smelt so nice and when he wore them he felt a little closer to him. Which was a bit pathetic now that he thought about it.

“Ah, Gareth. You really missed me.”

“I already said I did, didn’t I?”

“Right, right. Well, it looks better on you anyway.”

Gareth’s blush darkened. Damn Richard’s bluntness.

“You look cute when you blush.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Richard giggled. “I told you I never shut up.”

“I suppose I will have to make you, then.”

He grabbed the front of his tunic and slammed their lips together. Why did he never do that before? Lord knows he wanted to. He just never thought Richard could feel the same way about him.

But he kissed him back, clumsy and enthusiastic. So maybe it wasn’t so hopeless after all.

*

When Gareth woke up he didn’t feel sad at all. Sure, the dream was much more pleasant than the reality. Richard probably doesn’t see him that way, but that was okay. All that matter was that Richard is safe back home and as soon as he can Gareth will follow him.

He always does.


End file.
